


Fair exchange

by LilJiji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And Chan calls him princess just so you know, Canon Compliant, It slipped in ig, OT8, Other, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, overuse of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Hyunjin makes bracelets and exchanges them for kisses.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	Fair exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flams/gifts).



> Been a lot since I wrote canon compliant but it was fun.  
> This is a gift as well ofc and I love writing Hyunjin so much. Ofc I was inspired by him making cute bracelets.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not take shipping seriously and everything I write is having in mind that they are not like this in real life. The only thing taken from them is the names and the inspiration of their personalities.  
> This is fiction and is in NO way what or how I perceive the group.  
> Read the tags closely and keep in mind to be respectful in the comments as well.  
> Enjoy.

Everyone knows Hyunjin likes to make bracelets these days. It relaxes him and making them for the rest of the group is fun.

All of them are different and Hyunjin likes to experiment with colorful beads and funny charms.

He also developed a kind of ritual to give bracelets. He makes them and in exchange, he gets something.

At first, he did it with Felix, getting to choose the cookies he would bake. Then Changbin wanted two bracelets and Hyunjin made them, trading them for pizza for dinner – of course paid by the older.

Minho found out he made Changbin not one but two bracelets so he whined about wanting two as well and exchanged them for _tissues free time_ , since the older always likes to tease him – truth is Hyunjin teases first. So, for two bracelets Minho told him he would stop playing with him for some time.

But now everything is becoming sweeter and it kind of is all Chan’s fault.

Chan is the sweetest _hyung_ of all them, Hyunjin is sure of it. He always takes good care of him – being it combing his hair or massaging his scalp after dying his hair or even watching movies with him – and Hyunjin loves the quality time spent with him.

When Chan works on his tracks at home, he sometimes does it in the living room, while everyone is deep into their own stuff – Felix and Jeongin usually play video games and Changbin and Jisung spend time bickering about stuff, Minho reads and Seungmin writes on his journal – and he finds the perfect place near the leader to craft some jewelry. He wants to make necklaces in the future, since Jisung likes them a lot as well.

One day he asked the leader to give him his hand and when he did Hyunjin measured the bracelet before closing it on his wrist and grinning. Chan’s eyes flickered between the younger and the bracelet and then smiled like he always does at them, with those fond eyes of his, before taking Hyunjin’s hand in his and kissing his knuckles.

Hyunjin got red so quick and Chan let out a soft chuckle, telling him it’s a way to thank him for it.

It wasn’t something too new to them, leaving soft kisses to each other, but still, Hyunjin almost combusted.

And Changbin saw all of that and took the matter in his hand. The matter being, make Hyunjin blush more and more. And of course, asking for more and more bracelets.

He can’t actually say he hates it – it’s the opposite actually – but he still pretends it’s a tease and brushes it off everything one of those two _hyungs_ of his does that.

But Hyunjin is proud to say he found a way to make it even worse – or he’s supposed to say better since he actually doesn’t hate that at all – and, to tease Changbin one day, Hyunjin kissed his wrist after giving him the bracelet.

Now, he may look cute when blushing but Changbin is another thing completely.

And Hyunjin got addicted to all that exchanging kisses little by little, till the others got on that train of sweet loving _whatever that was_ (ritual) as well and now here he is, blushing by himself and making bracelets.

He got home unusually early today and the dormitory is almost silent. Only Jeongin and Felix are at home for now. And he’s in his room making the last bracelets for his friends.

He likes to think that it makes them happy, he likes to think they carry a piece of him wherever they go, he likes the soft and warm feeling in his gut when he thinks of them. And he also likes how much love he gets in return.

Now that the bracelets are all done, Hyunjin takes Felix and Jeongin’s ones and walks out of his room.

He finds them both in the kitchen, arguing about sugar measurements in pancakes.

“ _Baby_!” Felix almost screams when he sees him.

Jeongin stands up as well and they both start telling him about their – Hyunjin must add _terrible_ – ideas to make pancakes sweeter and laughs.

“I’m just saying, honey is better.”

“ _Hyung_ , how am I supposed to feel the sweetness in there with only honey?”

Hyunjin goes at the counter and snorts.

Hopefully they will decide for themselves and not make more mess before the others get home as well.

Why do they end up eating so late anyways?

“I don’t know how to help, I think honey is a good idea, I am not big fan of too sweet things, tho,” Hyunjin shrugs, then waves the hand with the bracelets at them, getting their attention, “I finished them, by the way.”

The boys snap from their discussion and go to him, grabby hands like children.

It’s almost funny in a way Hyunjin can’t describe.

Hyunjin takes Jeongin’s hand first, closing the pink bracelet against his wrist and kissing it softly. Jeongin whispers a _thank you_ and passes a hand through Hyunjin’s hair before kissing his nose.

Felix gets his bracelet and kiss as well – his has a smiley charm and yellow and white beads – and he kisses Hyunjin’s forehead lightly. Felix is so cute when he gets on his tiptoes to kiss him, or Chan, and he melts at the little peck he just got from the younger.

“I want those sweets a lot but if Channie _hyung_ gets home to see all this, it’s between you and him.” Jisung says from the door, shoulder on the doorframe.

“Tell Jeongin honey it’s enough then, _baby_.” Felix starts the bicker about pancakes again after recovering from Jisung startling them.

“Put both. Here, solved.” Jisung scoffs and walks to them, taking in the table.

It’s not that bad now that he looks at it closely, but still he’d like to eat there and not in his room again.

The two look at each other and agree to try it, Hyunjin observing the scene from afar and laughing.

Then puts a hand on Jisung’s head to get his attention.

The other looks at him smiling.

“Want your bracelet?” Hyunjin cocks an eyebrow, grinning.

Jisung nods enthusiast and they both walk out the disastrous kitchen, Jisung following Hyunjin in his room.

“You made them for everyone, baby?”

Hyunjin hums – he’s still affected by anyone calling him _that_ and for some reason the way Jisung says is makes it sound so flattering, and the others agree with him – sitting on the bed and showing Jisung his bracelet.

The other reaches out for it, touching the red beads and invites Hyunjin to put it on his wrist. The latter complies, kissing his wrist as well after securing it around his tiny wrist.

Jisung looks at it and then at Hyunjin, leaning in his private space and placing his hands at both his cheeks, cupping them and leaving a small peck on the fading mole under his eye.

They kind of got this stupid idea to kiss moles on each other’s bodies – and teasing the rest of the group with pecks as well – and now it’s more of a sweet habit.

“If you make me a necklace, I’ll kiss the others as well, _baby_.” Jisung smirks, wiggling his eyebrows and Hyunjin snorts at his shamelessness.

“Can I get my bracelet now or do I have to watch you both being lovebirds all night long?”

Of course, Changbin is the one to tease them the most, he teases everyone who sees coupled in any angle of the house doing stuff.

Hyunjin sighs, a little amused of his sudden intrusion and Jisung laughs hard.

“Don’t be so jealous, _hyung_.” The blond teases back as much.

Then Jisung hears his phone buzzing, Felix telling him to go back to the kitchen and he walks out, while Changbin jumps on Hyunjin’s bed, excited for his gift.

“You act like a big baby, Binnie _hyung_.” He says, taking the little purple beaded jewel from his nightstand.

“ _Hyuunjinnie…_ ” Changbin trails out at his words, he doesn’t like being called baby and especially be teased.

“Yes, yes, here.” Hyunjin proceeds to take his wrist in his hand, placing the bracelet and secure it, leaning in to kiss it after.

Changbin smiles big and ruffles his hair and Hyunjin hugs him. They stay like that for a while, Changbin caressing his back and wiggling around happily.

When they separate, the older presses his lips on Hyunjin’s cheek.

Hyunjin can’t help blushing a little bit and the other’s grin only grows at that.

“Thank you, I will take better care of this one.” He whispers in his ear, blowing a little to make Hyunjin yelp and almost fall backwards.

Hyunjin’s ears are red now, he covers them with his hands.

“You better!” Hyunjin almost shouts back at him, flustered, and Changbin runs away screaming and sticking out his tongue like he’s being chased down.

Hyunjin sighs again, relaxing in his bed and before he can get up slowly the door slams open and Seungmin enters their room.

“What’s with all of you and scaring me today?” Hyunjin yelps.

Seungmin stares at him confused.

“Sorry, I guess, it’s my room too, you know?”

Hyunjin follows him with his eyes coming near his bed and placing down his bag, Seungmin ignoring him and looking for the charger.

Hyunjin pats the place next to him.

“Baby…”

Seungmin looks at him, then his hand and connects the dots.

He sits where Hyunjin wants him and smiles slightly.

“Want that bracelet you said you don’t want to wear or not?”

Seungmin chuckles and scoops closer, offering his forearm at Hyunjin, that gladly takes it and reaches for a bracelet with the other hand, taking his time in encircling it around Seungmin’s wrist, not forgetting to kiss it after securing it.

Seungmin almost coos at him out loud, Hyunjin’s adorable.

“Do you like it?”

Seungmin nods, looking at it and touching the turquoise beads, moving them with his fingers and then waving his hand to shake the whole thing around his wrist a little, “I will wear it,” he adds taking Hyunjin’s hand and intertwining their fingers together, “thank you, baby.”

He swears they make such a use of that petname, every time Hyunjin’s heart skips a beat.

Hyunjin nods as well and Seungmin leans in to kiss his left eyelid delicately.

Hyunjin loves that kind of kisses the most.

“Am I allowed in my room or…?”

Now, why is everyone interrupting him with anyone?

Is he that requested today?

Seungmin rolls his eyes up, sighing.

Minho looks at both with a smug grin on his face.

At least he now knows they are both home so when Chan comes home they can finally eat.

And again, why do they always end up eating past midnight?

Minho moves from the door and jumps on his bed, looking at his phone and completely ignoring the two staring at him.

Seungmin gets up taking his phone and thanking Hyunjin again, to which Minho almost snaps looking at him.

“So, you made them finally?” Minho sits up on his bed, looking at Seungmin walking out and nods, showing him his.

Minho runs up to him, dropping his butt on the bed, Hyunjin giggling at him.

“Give me your hand?”

Minho complies, and Hyunjin secures the bracelet on his wrist and kisses it timidly, peeking from his eyelashes at Minho’s reaction.

He doesn’t even breathe, he looks at Hyunjin with big eyes and lets him do.

When Hyunjin faces him completely, Minho’s hand is on his head and he leans in to kiss it.

“Thank you, _baby_.” He murmurs in his hair and Hyunjin almost whimpers.

Why does that sound so odd in Minho’s voice he doesn’t know, but he shudders at that.

“Don’t use that word…” he protests.

Minho grins.

 _Oh!_ _Now he’ll not stop._

Hyunjin whines at that and hides his face in his hands.

“Why not, _baaaby_?”

“ _Minho-hyung!_ ” Hyunjin laments louder and Minho laughs hard at his flushed face.

The older takes his hand slowly from his face, to meet his eyes.

“I will not use it anymore if you don’t like it.”

Minho stopping teasing him?

That’s suspicious.

Hyunjin shakes his head, “I don’t hate it, but it sounds weird from you.”

Minho nods in understanding, one hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently, “ok, _baby_.”

Of.

Fucking.

Couse!

Minho laughs again, this time though it doesn’t sound like he is making fun of him, so Hyunjin’s heart calms down.

“Sorry to interrupt your romantic confession, but food is almost here and Channie _hyung_ just came, he’s taking a shower.” Jisung bugs in looking at them from the door.

Minho snorts and stands up, “I will send him to you when he’s done,” he winks at Hyunjin and turns to Jisung, “now, what were you saying, you little shit?” Jisung squeaks and runs away, Minho after him.

Jisung rarely gets punished for teasing, so if Minho gets his hands on him, probably he will be tickled into pissing himself, not that it’ll happen anyways, Minho adores Jisung. Minho kind of adores everyone in different ways. Teasing him and Jeongin, playing with Felix, reading with Seungmin and taking long naps with Jisung. It’s safe to say that Minho is funny to have around and he is a person he truly trusts. Now, if Jisung manages to escape his rage, he’s lucky.

Hyunjin laughs thinking about them and decides to change in comfy clothes to get to sleep, if he makes a mess with the food, he’ll just change, he wants to stay comfortable.

After getting back on the bed, the door opens before he can even take his phone out of charge. Chan’s head peeks from the cracked door and smiles.

“Minho told me you needed me,” Chan says and comes in, opening his arms for Hyunjin to snuggle in, “although I don’t know if I got it right with all the screams Jisung let out.” He laughs softly, hugging Hyunjin closer as his hands go to his hair.

“You got it right.”

They separate and Hyunjin runs giggling to the nightstand to take the bracelet.

Chan likes black a lot, so Hyunjin made it almost entirely with black beads.

When Hyunjin secures it and kisses his wrist, Chan shivers a little at the contact.

“Thank you, _princess_.”

“One day you’re gonna call me that on camera,” Hyunjin giggles, “and Changbin’s gonna call Jisung _sweetie_.”

“Bet he’ll do it first?”

Hyunjin giggles again.

Chan leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth, making Hyunjin a flushed mess.

Now _that_ kind of kiss…

Chan gave Jisung that kiss one day, when he was in a hurry, and another time he gave it to him as a good night kiss.

Chan likes kisses, and Hyunjin likes receiving them.

And every single one of them give him different kisses.

“And you look like a princess, I bet the rest agrees.” Chan grins and takes his hand, both walking to the kitchen to eat.

“I thought we agreed Jisung wanted to be a princess, not me,” Hyunjin tries to argue, but he is not annoyed by Chan calling him that, he’s been at it for a while now, Jisung being the first to be teased like that and now Chan comparing Hyunjin to a princess in a more serious way that makes him all happy inside, “but I guess you calling me that is ok.”

“Good to know,” Chan says, opening the kitchen door and looking at what he loves calling _family_ , “I have zero intention in stopping.”

Of course he doesn’t.

But Hyunjin is ok with that, giving bracelets to his _family_ and getting kisses in exchange. And lots of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you liked it and kudos as well are always appreciated.


End file.
